


Fanvid: Girls Just Wanna

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Interspecies, Lizards, Victorian, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Vastra know what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Girls Just Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

 

**Song:**  Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Emilie Autumn **  
** **Length:**  1.10  
 **Size:**  8.12 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5WFLE2RR> **  
** **Spoilers:**  Only for the Vastra and Jenny bits of the episode.  
 **Notes:**  I know this isn't terribly good and there isn't really enough footage of them to do what I would like to do, but anyways, here it is!

  


  



End file.
